The Disaster at Junes
by YourDemonicSmile
Summary: The Persona 4 gang are in a spot of trouble: they have entered a strange and unusual world! When they start to feel things that come on all of a sudden, they realise that the only way to escape is to die.
1. Introduction

**The Disaster at Junes**

**A Persona 4 and Sims 2 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or The Sims

**Introduction**

The creator was getting bored of the same old Sims; torturing them wasn't enough. Sure it was funny to watch them piss themselves and dies but what would she have made them do if they lived? The creator sighed.

"I'm stuck. I don't know what to do with this game anymore." She said to the computer screen, the game was in CAS. Suddenly, the creator had an idea and decided to stick with it. She was going to Sim-ise Persona 4. The name she typed in the "family name" box was "Hanamura". First, she was going to create Yosuke.

After many minutes of sliding bars and clicking on images the Yosuke Hanamura sim was complete. She exited CAS and re-entered is to create another sim. Chie Satonaka. The creator had already downloaded a sim online that was supposed to be Chie, so she simply made a few edits and exited CAS again.

When the creator had finished creating Yukiko and the Protagonist (which she had named Bob Smith), her other two favourite characters from Persona 4, she placed an empty lot onto the neighbourhood terrain. She left the lot as a residential and named it "Junes".

"Now we're going to have some fun!" she said, laughing evilly as she did so. She entered the empty lot and built a replica of Junes; including its lobby, food court, and TV store. Then she "moved in" Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and Bob and turned on Free-Will.

That was when the disasters began…


	2. Where is the bathroom? Yosuke

**The Disaster at Junes**

**A Persona 4 and Sims 2 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or The Sims

**Chapter 1: Where is the bathroom?**

_**Yosuke Hanamura**_

So I found myself standing outside of a building that I recognised as Junes with Chie, Yukiko and Bob. I only had a few memories, that I had met someone and had my first kiss with them and that I had just moved in… moved in where? This was Junes!

Chie went to have a look inside of the building; I followed her because I didn't want her to get hurt… I didn't trust this version of Junes. It didn't feel… safe. Chie was standing inside of the lobby just looking around; the place seemed pretty empty, were we the only people here? Yukiko and Bob walked in behind me.

"Wow, this place feels so different to the Junes back in Inaba." said Yukiko, as she went for a walk around the large room that was the Junes lobby. I went to go and talk to Bob about how we got here but Chie grab my wrist and pulled me into the elevator before I could say anything to him. The elevator went up and we were in the Junes Food Court… how could we be in the food court? It wasn't even on this level! I decided to discard the fact from my mind and went to go and see what a microwave was with Chie.

Hang on a second; I knew what a microwave was. Why was I going to see what it was if I knew that it was a microwave and I knew how to operate it? It was like something was controlling me. I started to think about Chie and how attractive she was… _why was I thinking that_? There must have been something wrong with me; I just simply couldn't control what I did or what I thought any more.

I immediately felt like I needed to piss, the feeling came so suddenly. I ran around trying to find a toilet but there wasn't one _anywhere_. I panicked, screaming out for the toilet.

"Sheesh, Yosuke. If you need to go then find a bathroom! Your family owns this place!" Chie called out to me from the table where she was sitting with Yukiko and Bob.

"Chie, I don't think that this is the same Junes as the one in Inaba. I have looked _everywhere_ for a bathroom and I can't find one. I think I'm going to piss my pants!" I called back to her, crossing my legs and trying to hold it in.

"You're not going to piss up the wall again, are you Yosuke?" Bob said and he, Chie and Yukiko laughed. I smiled sarcastically.

"Ha-ha! H-he pissed u-up the wall? Ahahaha!" Yukiko was having one of her laughing fits again.

"Oh Yukiko, not again…" Chie said as she shook her head. I then felt the feeling of relief and I couldn't believe I had just done it.

I had pissed my pants.

**So what do you think of it? Please leave a review to let me know, should I continue?**


	3. The fridge is empty Chie

**AN: So I decided to carry it on, I'm not sure if anyone's actually reading it but I thought "What the heck, I enjoy writing it."**

**The Disaster at Junes**

**A Persona 4 and Sims 2 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or The Sims (sadly)

**Chapter 2: The fridge is empty**

_**Chie Satonaka**_

Oh, my GOD! When Yosuke pissed himself, Yukiko and I couldn't stop laughing! Yosuke kept on crying about it – what a baby. But hang on; Yosuke wasn't the kind of guy to cry about things… I noticed that there was something up with this Junes… why were we the only four people here? Where was Kanji, Teddie, Rise, Naoto and all of the customers? Something was definitely up…

I suddenly got the craving to eat something, that wasn't unusual for me; I always stole Yosuke or Bob's ramen off of them when I had the chance. I loved food… to bad I was terrible at cooking. It was a good thing that we were on the Food Court floor of Junes! I walked over to a fridge to grab something to eat, but it was empty! _No matter,_ I thought, _there are loads of fridges here._

I opened every fridge in the building. Every single one was empty. Crap.

"Yukiko, Yosuke, all of the fridges are empty!" I screamed at them. Yosuke started to panic.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO STARVE!" he screamed, deafening Yukiko, Bob and I.

"Yosuke, shut up. We're not going to starve. I'll just call for a pizza or some Chinese food." Yukiko said and she went to find a phone. Five minutes later, she came back.

"There's no phone, we're going to starve" she said. That's when we all started screaming. Then I heard a voice.

"Chie, Chie." The voice whispered, I turned around to see where it was coming from but nobody was there. I collapsed on the ground, and felt the world disappear. I felt my life drifting away…

I woke up in my bedroom, the crazy Junes was just a dream, thank God. I called Yukiko on my cell phone but no one picked up. Strange, Yukiko always picked up her cell. I decided to go back to sleep and save telling my dream until morning.


	4. Where did they come from? Yukiko

**AN: I checked my story traffic and nobody read the last chapter o_O Thanks, guys.**

**The Disaster at Junes**

**A Persona 4 and Sims 2 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Persona 4 or The Sims

**Chapter 3: Where did they come from?**

_**Yukiko Amagi**_

Chie… died? I-I can't believe it. My best friend, my "Prince Chie" was… dead? I was crying and crying and mourning her for what felt like forever. Yosuke and Bob cried too. I stopped crying when I heard a familiar voice coming from outside.

"DAMMIT!" The voice said; we all knew exactly who that would be: Kanji Tatsumi.

"Kanji just shut up!" That was Rise. She didn't say anything but I was pretty sure that Naoto was there too. I heard the elevator moving, they must be coming up. I looked over to where the elevator was and out came Kanji, Rise and Naoto. Hmm, maybe Teddie was in the TV World?

"Hey, Yukiko-senpai!" Rise called to me as she ran over. She saw the urn standing in front of me, Yosuke and Bob. "What happened?"

"Ch-Chie d-d-died!" Yosuke cried, bursting into tears. Rise gasped.

"Oh my God, h-how?" Rise was starting to tear up.

"She starved. There's no food in the fridges, and no bathroom. Yosuke pissed himself." Bob said; I almost forgot about Chie when I remembered the unfortunate case of Yosuke pee-ing. Kanji and Naoto walked over to where we were.

"What happened?" Naoto asked, she saw the urn and gasped. Kanji gasped too, he pulled out a hand-sewn hanky and handed it to me, blushing.

"Uh, I didn't make that…" he said to me, I chuckled a little whilst I dried my eyes.

"This isn't Junes. There's nobody here." Rise bluntly stated.

"Can somebody please answer my question?" Naoto asked, sounding impatient.

"Chie… died." Rise said; Naoto just stared at her in disbelief. Kanji looked at the ground and was shifting around on his feet.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss…" Naoto said; she seemed to be in shock.

"Don't act as though you don't care, Naoto! I can't believe that I've had to lose two people I care about in such a small space of time…" Yosuke said, tears still in his eyes and streaming down his face. I stood up, as I had been kneeling and stood right in front of Naoto.

"Naoto, you're smart, you're a detective and we need to get out of here, now. But first… how did you get here?" I said to her, standing to close that our noses we almost touching, I shook her because I was frustrated.

"Yukiko, I understand that you're upset but could you please step back and give me a bit of space?" Naoto said; I took a step backwards. "Thank you, I'll help us but… I'm not quite sure how we got here…

"All I remember was I was sleeping and I woke up here." Kanji said, taking a seat at a table.

"Maybe we're all dreaming." Rise said.

"Of course! I remember now, I went to sleep and woke up here, but I had all different memories and feelings and… but how are we all having the same dream?" Said Naoto, she had perked up a bit since she knew a little of what was going on.

"Maybe it's just one of those unexplainable things, like the TV World." Bob said.

"When Chie… died a great shadowy-figure appeared and took her body away, replacing her with this urn. Maybe… maybe she's back in the real world now?" I said, Kanji gave me a giant hug and blushed.

"Yukiko-senpai, you're a genius!" He said; I blushed. But yes... maybe I was a genius.


	5. The elevator crashed, dammit! Kanji

**The Disaster at Junes**

**A Persona 4 and Sims 2 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or The Sims

**Chapter 4: The elevator crashed, dammit!**

_**Kanji Tatsumi**_

I was still blushing even though it had been about ten minutes since I hugged Yukiko-senpai now. I need to man up, dammit! Rise-chan was comforting Yosuke, he seemed to be enjoying her putting her arms around him. Bastard. I always got so… nervous around girls and I don't know why. Naoto-chan was trying to find a way out of here, Bob was her subject. We thought that when Chie-senpai died that she went back into the real world, our world. We also thought that Teddie may be in the TV world. Ah, Teddie. His furry fur was always so tempting to me! I wish I could feel his fur now… I would feel much more comfortable in this world.

I suddenly felt extremely tired, and almost collapsed.

"Hey, guys," I yawned, my eyes drooping. "Are there any beds in this place? I'm so… tired."

"Um, I think that there's supposed to be a furniture store upstairs, go and see if there are any beds there." Yosuke-senpai said, as Naoto-chan started to talk to him.

"Kanji, don't be too long, okay? I want to test something in a bit!" Naoto-chan called as I entered the elevator. The elevator seemed to take a pretty long time to get one floor up. But I didn't feel as though I was travelling up, I felt like I was plummeting _down_. Oh crap, I'm gonna die!

CRASH! The elevator hit the bottom floor. It wouldn't open. I tried banging on the door, smashing in buttons but nothing worked. The door just wouldn't budge. I found myself collapsing on the floor, sleeping. I had passed out.

I awoke in the elevator, no surprise there, but the door was open; I walked out of the elevator. I could hear someone crying… a very familiar voice too.

"Wahhhh! I wanna go upstairs! IT'S NOT FAIR! I want to see Rise-chan and Yukiko-chan and Chie-chan and Naoto-chan!" The familiar voice said; I walked in the direction and saw no other than Teddie. In his bear suit. All furry. FUUUURRRRR!

Teddie turned around and saw me, he stopped crying.

"Kanji-kun, thank God you're here! I'm all alone; I don't even know how I got here. Please help me." Teddie walked up to me with his funny little walk. I gulped.

"Well… uh… we don't know how we got here either, the whole gang, I mean. But I'll… I'll help us get back to the top of Junes for sure!" I said.

"Oh, thank you, Kanji! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Teddie said in a sing-song voice. I sighed and looked around me. There were some stairs over in the left corner of the room. I ran up to them.

"Hey, Ted, I think we can get back up to the top over here!"I called over, Teddie came running over and began to climb the stairs.

"Outta the way, Kanji, the King of the TV World is a-coming through!" When Teddie was off of the stairs I walked up myself. We were in the lobby of Junes.

"Thank God we're here! C'mon Ted, let's climb those stairs and get to the food court." I said, running up the stairs and over to where Yukiko, Naoto, Rise, Yosuke and Bob we sitting.

"Kanji, what took you so long? Oh… I see you found Teddie." Naoto said; I growled.

"The elevator crashed, dammit!" I screamed at her, causing everyone to stare at me.


	6. We're getting out of here, NOW! Naoto

**The Disaster at Junes**

**A Persona 4 and Sims 2 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or The Sims

**Chapter 5: We're getting out of here, NOW!**

_**Naoto Shirogane**_

Kanji and Teddie told us about the basement. We listened but didn't exactly care. Teddie was always getting himself into trouble and Kanji was just… Kanji. I was waiting for them to shut up so I could explain to everyone my theory of how to get out of here.

"Okay, now that you two have stopped talking I can get a word in," I said. "I have a theory; Yukiko-senpai, when Chie-senpai died, what exactly happened?"

"Well, a tall, dark, shadowy figure appeared and looked at her. It pulled out a cell phone, dialled a number and spoke to someone for a short while. Then a bright light shone upon Chie and her body… well… it floated up and disappeared. This urn was left in her place." Yukiko said, pointing at the urn. I nodded.

"What if she is in Inaba, then?" I said; everybody's faces lit up. Then Teddie had to go and ruin the mood.

"Or what if she's just dead?" He said; Teddie had gone to a more private place and changed into his human form when he came out of the elevator.

"Well, does anybody want to stay here?" I asked him. Everyone shook their heads. "I didn't think so! Chie's dead and Yosuke pissed himself so anywhere with food and a bathroom has to be better than here!"

"And a place with beds," Kanji said as he shuddered at the memory of the elevator. I shook my head and smiled. He was an idiot.

"I need a TV," Rise suddenly said; waving her arms about. We all looked at her like she was crazy. "HELLOOO! I need a TV or music or something! I'm sooo stressed!"

"Rise, are you okay?" I asked.

"TV! TV! TV!" She screamed. Bob rushed over to her.

"Rise, calm down." He said; and Rise was calm. She didn't seem to need a TV anymore… how peculiar. Then something suddenly came over me; it was like a wave of frustration and anger. Why did I suddenly hate Yosuke? I stormed over to him and slapped him round the face.

"Whoa! Naoto, what the hell was that for?" He growled at me. I glared at him.

"I don't know! Why do we suddenly hate each other?" I shouted at him. Then, just like before, another wave come over me. This time it was of love. Uh oh. Yosuke kissed me.

"What the hell…?" Teddie said, blushing. I blushed, Yosuke blushed and Kanji's nose was bleeding. Eww.

"Why did you just kiss me?" I asked, feeling normal again.

"I don't know… something just made me do it." Yosuke said, taking a step away from me.

"As did my slap… I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay… I'm sorry about the kiss…" Yosuke wasn't looking straight at me. The atmosphere was really awkward. Yukiko coughed.

"You were saying about getting out of here," she said. I suddenly remembered my train of thought.

"Yes, of course. I think we should all try to die in order to get out. Find whatever you can that will kill you; knives, scissors, drugs – anything."

Everybody scrambled to find something. Everyone except for Teddie.

"Why don't we just look for Shadows?" he said. I shook my head.

"I don't think that there are any Shadows here, Teddie." I said. He nodded his head.

"Maybe, I can sense something strange but it doesn't feel like a Shadow." He said; and went to try and find something that would kill him.

Then I felt really, really sick. I started to cough and cough and cough. Everything was so painful. The last thing I saw was a dark figure and a bright light. Then I woke up in my room.

It was four AM. I had been dreaming; but everything had seemed so real. I texted Chie about it. She texted back saying that she had the same dream. That means it was real, and that the others are still stuck in that weird world…


	7. OMG, Naoto died! Rise

**The Disaster at Junes**

**A Persona 4 and Sims 2 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or The Sims

**Chapter 6: OMG, Naoto died!**

_**Rise Kujikawa**_

OMG! I can't believe it! Naoto- the brains of all of us – died. She just suddenly started coughing and well… died. But if her theory is true then she is back in the "real world". Something was definitely wrong here; my Persona could feel it but didn't know what it was. Teddie said he felt the same way too. Everyone continued to find ways to… well… commit suicide. That's pretty much what we had to do in order to get out of here… right?

I looked outside through the window. There was a pool. I loved swimming! I ran to the elevator and went down to the lobby. I ran to the pool and… spun around? As I span my clothes changed into a bathing suit! Stranger and stranger…

I jumped into the pool using the diving board. I swam and swam and swam. I looked over at "Junes" and saw Yosuke, Kanji and Bob staring at me. Perverts. But then I saw Teddie running toward the pool. He span around and was in trunks. He jumped in too.

Teddie and I swam and played Marco Polo for what felt like forever. We started to feel really sleepy. I yawned and started to tread water. Teddie did the same. Suddenly the water as above us; I looked at Teddie, his face was panicked. I held his hand and he smiled… pervert.

We were running out of air. I knew that we were going to die. I prayed that Naoto's theory was true. I looked up and saw a ghostly figure shaking its head at us, and that's when I knew we were dead.

I awoke suddenly; I had smacked my head into the cupboard next to me. I was an idiot.

I checked my cell for messages – six were from Naoto and Chie. I remembered my dream. I texted them about it, they text back saying they had the same one and that it was true.

Why was this happening to us?


	8. Even weirder than Shadows Teddie

**The Disaster at Junes**

**A Persona 4 and Sims 2 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or The Sims

**Chapter 7: Even weirder than Shadows**

_**Teddie**_

Rise and I were swimming in the pool at Junes when we found that we were drowning. We died. But I can't die… can I? I'm pretty much just a Shadow but they can be killed by our Persona's so maybe I really can die.

But why did I have to die? I don't even know how I entered this world. I was just playing in the TV-world and I suddenly ended up here. But now I am dead. My fur is still up in the Junes building too…

I saw a large, shadow-like creature above me. It looked like an impression of the Grim Reaper. I had heard about him when I was working at Junes. He seemed to be talking to someone on the phone. I looked at Rise and she was curled up on the bottom of the pool… I started to cry. Rise Kujikawa, Risette, was dead. But so was I. I was curled up on the bottom of the pool too…

No I wasn't! I was in the TV-world, in my bear-suit! I never saw that! Did I? I must have been dreaming or something because that wasn't real! I made my way over to the TV that let me enter the real Junes. It was dark and nobody was there. I went back into the TV and decided to wait until morning to tell the guys about my dream.

But I can't dream in the TV-world because I can't sleep there…


	9. Another one bites the dust Yosuke

**The Disaster at Junes**

**A Persona 4 and Sims 2 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or The Sims

**Chapter 8: Another one bites the dust**

_**Yosuke Hanamura**_

So, there were four of us left: Yukiko, Kanji, Bob and myself. Everybody else was dead, and we needed to die too… if we were going to get out of here…

"Does anybody have a knife?" Kanji said, twiddling his thumbs whilst sitting on a couch.

"No," Yukiko said and Bob shook his head.

"I have a pen knife…" I said, beginning to pull it out of my pocket, but I put it back when Kanji shook his head.

"Not sharp or long enough to kill us… need something like a machete," Kanji said and we all looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Where the HELL do you expect us to keep a machete? In out PANTS?" I yelled; this world was getting to me, I suddenly felt extremely furious with Kanji.

"Don't yell at me!" Kanji screamed back; Yukiko put her hands on her ears.

"Stop fighting, Yukiko doesn't like it." Bob said and he suddenly started to cough very violently. He was dying the same way Naoto had died. At least he would get out of here.

"See you on the other side, Bob." Yukiko said, as Bob curled up on the floor and the Grim Reaper stalked towards him.

"You guys sure die a lot, can't you stay healthy for five minutes? I'm on a tight schedule because of you!" Grim said, and did his weird thing to take Bob to "heaven" – a.k.a, the real world.

"So… another one bites the dust…" Kanji said and we all sighed. Then there were three, would we ever get out of here?


	10. Flies, flies and more FLIES! Kanji

**The Disaster at Junes**

**A Persona 4 and Sims 2 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or The Sims

**Chapter 9: Flies, flies and more FLIES!**

_**Kanji Tatsumi**_

We were just sitting on the couches in this strange version of "Junes". We were bored - bored as hell. Bob had just died, and if Naoto's theory was correct, then he was in the real world. Because this place we were in was not real.

"I'm sleepy." Yosuke said, and curled up on the couch and began to snooze.

"Baby," I muttered, because that is what he is - a big, blubbing baby.

"What the hell is that?" Yukiko said, pointing at me. I looked to my left.

"A fly," I said, batting it away. Another fly popped up, and I batted that away. It wasn't long before I had to stan dup to bat away a huge swarm of flies.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I shouted, still batting the flies away; I woke Yosuke up.

"Um, Kanji, you are covered in flies." He said.

"I THINKIN I KNOW THAT, ARRGGGHHH!" I screamed as the flies began to eat me – yes, eat me. I was going to die by flies. This was the most pathetic way to-

I awoke with a start, literally jumping out of my bed. I was covered in sweat and my cell was buzzing. I had a text message, each from Rise, Naoto, Chie and Bob. None from Yukiko or Yosuke. That means that they were still inside of that place. I read my messages.

_Kanji, I know it's late but are you okay? I can't reach anyone, I doubt that you'll get this too… please text me back ASAP! ~Chie_

_My theory was correct, we were trapped inside of some kind of other world. I've messaged everyone and I've only managed to reach Chie – if you're still inside of that world then I hope you get out soon! ~Naoto_

_OMG! Kanji, I hope you get out of that place soon! ~Rise_

_Hopefully, you'll be out of the place by now. If Yosuke and Yukiko don't get out, we have a problem. We're all meeting up tomorrow at the real Junes, hopefully Teddie will be there too. Text me back ASAP so we can work out what happened sooner. ~Bob_

I text them all back, hopefully we'll be able to figure out what the hell happened.


	11. Two's Company, but Yosuke's a pain Yuki

**The Disaster at Junes**

**A Persona 4 and Sims 2 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or The Sims

**Chapter 10: Two's company, but Yosuke's a pain**

_**Yukiko Amagi**_

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with… C." Yosuke said; I groaned.

"Couch," I said.

"Yay! You got it right!" Yosuke replied, enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

"We shouldn't be playing games, Yosuke; we need to get out of here." I said.

"Yeah… but how?" He said.

"Well… all of the others died, right? So maybe we just need to kill each other." I said… God, I was starting to sound like Naoto.

"Want me to rape you then stab you?" Yosuke said.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"Umm… never mind…" Yosuke mumbled, looking away from me. I looked around the room, trying to find a way to kill myself. I sounded suicidal.

"Look!" Yosuke said, pointing to something in the corner of the room. "What that?"

"Giant Scissors…" I replied, answering his question. I suddenly had an idea. I ran over to the scissors, picked them up and began to run. I RAN WITH SCISSORS. Left, right, left, right, round and round the room I went. Suddenly, I felt a stabbing in my arm. I looked at it, blood.

"See you on the other side, Yosuke!" I yelled, before blacking out.

* * *

I woke up at my desk; I had been doing some late-night studying. I looked at the time - it was 3:00AM. My phone started buzzing – 7 new messages. All from Chie. She was asking if I was okay; I replied back saying that I was but Yosuke was still in that place. I hoped that he would get out.


	12. Alone Yosuke

**The Disaster at Junes**

**A Persona 4 and Sims 2 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or The Sims

**Chapter 10: Alone**

_**Yosuke Hanamura**_

Yes, Yukiko just died. I was alone. Normally, I would have loved to be in an empty Junes – I could basically do whatever I wanted – but this wasn't Junes. I looked around, trying to find a way to die. I felt myself walking into the bed department: why, I have no idea. I walked over to a _Murphy Bed_.

I opened the bed; and it crashed down on me. Crap.

* * *

I opened my eyes, in my bedroom. Hallelujah. My phone buzzed, I had a ton of messages from the guys, all basically asking me if I got out okay. So that place wasn't a dream… I got out of bed, as the time was 9:00AM, and had a shower. I got dressed, and headed for the real Junes.


	13. Ending

**The Disaster at Junes**

**A Persona 4 and Sims 2 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona 4 or The Sims

**Chapter 12: Ending**

Everybody turned up at Junes and talked about the "dream" they all had. Teddie was there too, and told them how strange it was that he fell asleep in a place that he couldn't sleep. The all agreed that if anything like that ever happened to them again, they would just try to die to get out of there. They all went into the TV World to try and overcome their next dungeon…

One thing they didn't know was that the Creator who had placed them all into the Sim World was also the player of this _Persona 4 _game, and she laughed evilly as she began a battle with a Shadow…

"Time to die, my little characters…" The Creator said.

-The End-

* * *

**AN: So that's that, this wasn't my best work but it finally got finished, Yay! I started writing this when I was really into Persona 4, but as I got about halfway I really hated the game and didn't actually want to write this, but I finished it for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you want more Persona 4 stuff, I'm sorry but I probably won't write something like this ever again. However, I'm working on my Twilight stuff, so if you want to read that then keep an eye out for when I update it!**


End file.
